Latrodectus
by Rose Jennison
Summary: Airachnid is well known for her cunning and adaptability. She takes a special amount of pride in the last minute plans she created for the night Megatron sent her, Dreadwing and Breakdown on a mission that was obviously meant to be her end. She transformed it into something else entirely. Ah Breakdown, her sweet foolish Breakdown. Rated for sexual content and some disturbing action


This story happens after _Crossfire_, but before _Armada_.

I've never written something this dark or 'adult' before. So, while it isn't extremely graphic, it does imply quite a bit. Just thought you should be warned. So: Rated for sexual content/implications and for some disturbing actions.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Transformer franchise.

* * *

_Latrodectus_

Airachnid scurried along the walls of the cave, checking each Insecticon pod. She had to know how and when they could be brought forth to hatch, they would be her conquering army after all.

She thought back to the battle between the first Insecticon she'd discovered and Megatron. Such power and strength the creature possessed, seeming almost a match for the fearsome Decepticon leader. If one could do that, imagine what this entire cavern full of them could do! An unstoppable force, completely devoted and loyal to her.

Airachnid liked the sound of that.

Her mind lingered on the words devoted and loyal. They made her think of Breakdown.

Breakdown had certainly been loyal. It was a rare trait in Decepticons, and was one of the things that drew her attention to him. Then there was the fact that he found her so 'intriguing'. He had chased after her a bit, and she let him. It gave her time to consider him.

He was strong, brave, loyal, and most definitely fool hardy. Yet he was also honorable in his own way. He pursued her with an amount of conviction few mechs had ever dared.

In short, Breakdown was perfect for her needs.

While she played second-in-command for Megatron she thought about him often. She enjoyed finding little ways to lead him on and keep him interested in her. So when Megatron came up with the mission of her, Breakdown, and Dreadwing going down to the surface, all her well made plans for the one-eyed mech seemed to fall into ruin. The mission clearly had the goal of her offlining.

She didn't fear its success, she knew how to handle herself, but she did feel a profound disappointment that she wouldn't be able to go through with all the little steps she'd planned with Breakdown.

She wouldn't let that deter her from her ultimate goal though. As with everything, she adapted.

When they arrived on the planet's surface she chose her words carefully, pushing all the buttons she had discovered for Breakdown. She needed him alone. Thankfully, everything went exactly to plan. Dreadwing was trapped against and tree, and Breakdown pursued her alone, falling right into her web.

Seeing Breakdown there, completely trapped, the big strong mech so vulnerable and helpless, she couldn't help but smile in joy. She'd been waiting for this moment. He struggled as she wrapped herself around him, that only made it better.

It would have to be quick, unfortunately. There was not telling when Dreadwing would be able to free himself, but she intended to make the most of every moment.

Breakdown screamed, and that increased her bliss. It seemed like the mech knew how to play to her in every way. She couldn't quite tell what the screams came from, fear, pain, pleasure, or perhaps some strange mix of all three. It didn't matter in the end, the screams were music to her ears.

It had indeed been short, but so very wonderful.

She gazed upon the blue mech's limp body, still tangled in her web. She pressed her mouth to his lifeless one as a last goodbye. As she did so, she took notice of the energon still leaking from his wounds.

She smiled once again. With a strange amount of gentleness, she pressed her denta to the closest wound. She drank deeply. Breakdown really knew how to treat a lady right. Against her normal instinct to flee the scene, she stayed, making sure not a single drop was wasted. It was a shame that she had to dismantle him to do so. He was such a handsome mech, which made it an even greater shame that she didn't have time to take his helm with her.

Airachnid leaned against one of the pods, reveling in the memory of that night. She placed a servo over her spark chamber. It was still too soon to tell, but the extra energon she'd gotten from Breakdown would certainly increase the chances.

She went back to work with the pods, but she was distracted now. She imagined someday telling her sparkling about the strong, handsome, self sacrificing mech that had sired him.

* * *

**A.N.**

I honestly don't know why this one wouldn't leave me alone. I usually don't come up with these kinds of stories, especially for a kid's show. I just remember watching the episode Crossfire, and thinking about the little hints they'd dropped that Breakdown had some kind of attraction to Airachnid. Then someone mentioned how it was weird that no energon was pooled around Breakdown's corpse, and I suddenly thought about what certain spiders are known for...

On that subject, if you haven't figured out the significance of the title you can copy and paste it into Wikipedia. It'll bring you to an article that should make the connection pretty straightforward.


End file.
